daocefandomcom-20200214-history
Marian Hawke (Fenchurch87)
Marian Hawke, born in 9:06 Dragon, was a Ferelden refugee who, through a series of unfortunate events, found herself becoming the Champion of Kirkwall. Overview Physical Appearance Marian is 5'7'', with a curvy figure, long red hair and green eyes. She bears a very strong physical resemblance to her father. She is generally comfortable with her appearance, but she has a bit of a love-hate relationship with her figure, as she finds it very difficult to find clothes that fit her small waist, wide hips and fairly large bosom. Dresses are particularly challenging, especially the pink ones that her mother insists she wear around the estate and that always feel far too tight, no matter how much she tries to let them out. Personality In general, Marian is very friendly and talkative. She doesn't like awkward silences and will usually try to fill them by chatting about anything and everything. She always tries to be kind and helpful, unless the person doesn't deserve it. However, she has a very fiery temper, and as a child she would often deal with conflict by lashing out with her tongue, and once, when her brother Carver was being particulary infuriating, with her magic. One of the last things her father said to her before he died was that she had to learn to control her temper. She wanted to make her father proud of her, and so from then on she tried to find peaceful resolutions wherever she could. Her temper still gets the better of her sometimes, though, particularly if somebody hurts one of her friends or family. She also has a mischievous streak and seems to attract trouble wherever she goes. 'Talents and Skills' Marian is a bit of a mage all-rounder. She was eager to learn as much magic as she could, and her father taught her everything he knew. She worked hard to master all areas of magic, even the ones she initially struggled with, and for the most part she succeeded. Her frost and fire attacks are equally strong, and she can cast a very powerful Stonefist spell. She particularly excels at force magic, and often uses it to throw her enemies around during a fight. Much like her cousin, Solona Amell, Marian is terrible at healing magic. Aside from her magical abilities, Marian is rather skilled in diplomacy, as a result of her attempts to control her temper and resolve conflicts peacefully. Biography History Marian's early life was very happy. Malcolm and Leandra were loving parents and did everything they could to give their three children a good life. However, Marian grew very frustrated whenever she thought about how the family had to hide, or else she, her father and her sister would be taken by the Templars. Growing up as an apostate, she came to believe that the Circles were pointless at best and abusive at worst, and that mages should be free. Marian was very close to her father. As well as their strong physical resemblance, they had very similar personalities - generally kind and helpful, but with a tendency to lose their temper when they were angry. Both were also very proud of their magic, and having to hide it was a bit of a struggle for them. She usually got on reasonably well with her mother, although Leandra disapproved of her fiery temper and mischievous streak, and would sometimes complain that she wished she could be more like Bethany - calmer, more patient and better at staying out of trouble. Marian was always far closer to Bethany than Carver. Bethany idolised her, and she rather enjoyed playing the role of the protective older sister. She had quite a difficult relationship with Carver. They loved each other very much, but Carver was always slightly bitter about being in his sister's shadow. He was jealous of both Marian and Bethany, since he felt left out whenever Malcolm was teaching them magic. Most of that jealousy was taken out on Marian, as Carver tried to avoid getting angry with his twin. One day when Marian was twenty, she went out walking with her father in some woods near Lothering and wandered too close to a bear's den. The bear attacked, and Malcolm threw himself in front of his daughter to protect her and ended up getting viciously clawed in the chest. Between them, Marian and her father managed to kill the bear. Malcolm hid how badly hurt he was and told her it was just a scratch. They made it back to Lothering, and then Malcolm collapsed outside the house. There was nothing anyone could do – the wound was too deep, and by then it had started to become infected. Malcolm died a few days later, and Marian was completely eaten up with guilt. She blamed herself for everything. She should have been more careful, and she should have realised earlier how badly hurt her father was, then maybe she could have done something to save him. Everyone told her it wasn't her fault, including Malcolm during their last conversation just before he died, but she didn't believe them and the guilt never went away. After Malcolm's death, Marian tried her best to take on his role and to protect her mother and siblings, seeing it as her responsibility now that her father was gone. In-game Marian did her best to make Kirkwall a better and safer place for the people who lived there. She tried to be kind to everyone she met and she helped people whenever she could, especially mages. She took Carver on the Deep Roads expedition because she feared that he would resent her even more if she left him behind. When Carver contracted the Taint, Anders saved his life by leading him to the Grey Wardens. Marian blamed herself for what happened to Carver and couldn't help wondering if he would have had a better and happier life if he'd stayed behind in Kirkwall. She dueled and killed the Arishok to save Isabela, earning herself the title Champion of Kirkwall. She hated the title at first because she didn't think she had done anything to earn it; she had simply been in the right place at the right time (or the wrong place at the wrong time). Gradually, she came to grudgingly accept it, thinking that perhaps she could use it to do some good in Kirkwall, particularly for the mages. She sided with the mages after the Chantry explosion and she let Anders stay to help. Post-game Marian and Anders left Kirkwall in secrecy the day after the Chantry explosion. Varric helped them sneak out of the city and found them a house on the outskirts of a small village a few miles away. They lived there happily for the next four years. They mostly tried to avoid drawing attention to themselves, but as more and more Circles fell, they began to help rebel mages wherever they could. They were frequently visited by Alistair, who sought their help with his investigations into red lyrium, and later, into Corypheus. Anders knew Alistair rather well from his time in the Wardens, and Marian quickly came to consider him a friend as well. By 9:41 Dragon, however, she hadn't seen or heard from Alistair for some time. This coincided with news that the Grey Wardens in Ferelden and Orlais had disappeared, and so she began to worry about her friend. Eventually, she received a short note from Alistair saying that he was worried about corrpution in the Wardens and that she would find him in Crestwood if she ever needed to contact him. Shortly afterwards, she received a letter from Varric telling her that Corypheus had returned. Feeling that she was to blame for Corypheus's actions, she set off for Skyhold, determined to put everything right. At Skyhold, she met the Inquisitor, Eve Trevelyan. The two women got on very well, bonding over their views on mage freedom and the fact that they both loved Grey Wardens. Along with Alistair, they travelled to Adamant Fortress and managed to put a stop to the demon binding ritual, although they subsequently ended up facing the Nightmare demon in the Fade. When it became clear that somebody would have to stay behind to distract the demon so that the others could escape, Marian was prepared to be that person. But before she could do anything, Alistair threw himself in front of her and Eve yelling "Get out of here now!", and she had no choice but to obey. She felt very guilty over Alistair's death and thought that she had failed her friend. After the events at Adamant Fortress, Marian travelled to Weisshaupt to warn the First Warden about what the Ferelden and Orlesian Wardens had been doing. The First Warden wasn't sure what to do with her and worried that she might be somehow involved in the Southern Wardens' rebellion, so he kept her at Weisshaupt as an "honoured guest". She was treated well - she was given her own very comfortable rooms and she could wander the fortress at her leisure - but she couldn't leave. Carver and Anders travelled to Weisshaupt to find her and were also made "honoured guests". They were all allowed to leave once the war was over, and Marian and Anders went home to their liitle house in the Free Marches. Relationships Marian formed very close friendships with Varric, Aveline and Isabela. She was very grateful to Varric for getting her involved in the Deep Roads expedition, and she didn't want to think about what her life in Kirkwall might have been like if he hadn't helped. Varric was probably her best friend; he was always there for her and she felt that she could trust him with anything. She had known Aveline for a long time, but they had never been particularly close until they travelled to Kirkwall. After that, they'd been through too much together not to be friends, and they always had each other's backs. Isabela was just great at making her laugh, and a night with her in the Hanged Man was the perfect tonic for when life in Kirkwall was getting Marian down. Her relationships with Merrill and Fenris were a little trickier. She liked Merrill and she generally got on well with her, but she didn't approve of her use of blood magic, and her studies of the eluvian made her a little uncomfortable. She tried to help Merrill with her research, but Merrill sensed that she wasn't fully on board with it, and it was always a point of tension between them. She and Fenris got off on the wrong foot as soon as they met. Later she would come to realise that she had been entirely focused on trying to make him see that not all mages were evil, so much so that she had never listened to him or tried to understand what he had been through or why he felt the way he did, something that she would always feel guilty about. After the bad start to their relationship, she made a few attempts to befriend him, but these were always met with hostility so in the end she stopped bothering. She started to wonder why Fenris stayed around when he clearly hated her. Eventually, they had a long talk over a few glasses of Agreggio Pavali during which they both apologised for the way they had behaved when they first met, and it became clear that Fenris did not in fact hate her. They still didn't see eye-to-eye on many things, but they had a lot of respect for each other, and she knew she could count on Fenris's help if she needed it. Anders When Marian met Anders, she thought he was the most beautiful man she had ever seen in her life. It was definitely lust at first sight, and she eagerly agreed to help him get Karl out of the Circle. She would have agreed to almost anything for a chance to see him again. She let Anders cry on her shoulder after it all went wrong. At that moment, she just saw somebody who needed a friend, and she knew all too well what it felt like to think that you'd failed somebody you cared about. Romance could not have been further from her mind. Things were a little awkward between them after that. Nothing was said at the time, but it was fairly obvious to Marian that Anders and Karl had once been more than friends. She thought it would be inappropriate to try to pursue a relationship with him so soon after he'd had to kill his former lover. For a while, she also wasn't sure if he was even interested in women - although a drunken conversation with Isabela eventually set her straight on that score. Overall, she thought it would be better to avoid Anders for a while, and so they didn't speak much for the next few months. She asked him along on the Deep Roads expedition though, thinking that it might be a good idea to have a Grey Warden with them. It was during the expedition that she and Anders really got to know each other and began to fall in love. They had a lot of late night chats by the camp fire, talking about their lives as apostates and about mage rights, and she realised that they shared many of the same beliefs. One night, after a particularly engaging conversation and a little too much brandy, she decided to take the plunge and try flirting with him. He flirted back, much to her delight, before abruptly ending the conversation and going to bed. Thus began a very confusing and frustrating three years for Marian. She made various attempts to hint at her feelings, but she could never understand Anders's reactions. She would have stopped if he'd told her he wasn't interested, but he never did, and sometimes he would say something or give her a look that made it very clear that he was interested. She visited him in the clinic fairly regularly because she enjoyed talking to him and also because she was a little worried about him. She knew he was finding it more and more difficult to control Justice and that he was afraid of what might happen if Justice took over. She kept telling herself that she was popping in to make sure he was okay, although she may have had an ulterior motive. During one of these visits, Anders thanked her for everything she'd done to help the mages in Kirkwall, to which she replied that one of her reasons for helping was that she didn't want the Templars to lock him up. The way she said it and the look she gave him made her feelings obvious. Anders told her to stop teasing him because soon he wouldn't be able to resist. This made Marian angry. He thought she was teasing him? Did he think she was enjoying this, not knowing what he wanted because he had been sending her mixed messages for three years? She wasn't teasing him; this was how she really felt. Now could he please tell her how he really felt? What did he want? To which Anders simply replied, You. That was it. They shared a kiss that left Marian a little weak at the knees. Later, Anders showed up at the Hawke estate, and they enjoyed a night of passionate sex. The next morning, they declared their love for each other, Anders agreed to move in, and they became inseparable. For the next three years, Marian and Anders were very happy together. They continued doing everything they could to help the mages in and around Kirkwall. They loved each other deeply and supported each other in everything. Marian knew that Anders was becoming more and more angry about the way mages were treated in Kirkwall and Knight-Commander Meredith's actions, but she never thought he would resort to violence. That was a line she thought neither of them would cross. When he asked her to help him find the ingredients for a potion that would separate him from Justice, she happily agreed. She had no reason to suspect he was lying, as she thought he could trust her with anything, and she thought that separating Anders and Justice would be better for both of them in the end. She also agreed to distract the Grand Cleric while Anders did whatever he needed to do in the Chantry. It wasn't until later that she realised something was up. She asked him how it had gone in the Chantry, and he carefully replied that he had done "what I set out to do". She asked him if Justice was gone, and he couldn't look at her. She pleaded with him to tell her what was going on, but he refused. She went to sleep angry and woke up to find Anders gone. She was horrified when she realised what Anders had done. She came very close to killing him. The dagger was in her hand, ready, but in the end she couldn't bring herself to do it. She let him stay to help defend the mages, but she could barely talk to him, or even look at him, for most of the battle. They had a heart-to-heart later, after Anders begged her to speak to him, and although she would never fully agree with what he had done, she began to understand why he had done it. Part of her did wonder if things might have blown up in an even worse way later on if he hadn't destroyed the Chantry. Ultimately she realised that, despite everything, she still loved him, and so she agreed to leave Kirkwall with him. Varric helped Marian and Anders sneak out of Kirkwall the day after the Chantry explosion. He found them a house on the outskirts of a small village a few miles North of the city. The people there were more favourably inclined towards mages than most, as a group of mages from the Circle were once sent there during a plague and saved almost the whole village. Varric also assured Marian that the villagers "wouldn't ask questions". Things were very hard for Marian and Anders at first. During the day, Anders was wracked with guilt over what he had done, and by night he was plagued by nightmares that caused him to wake up screaming and sobbing. Marian was there for him through all of that, even though he kept telling her to leave him and go back to Kirkwall because she could have a proper life there instead of spending her time looking after a murderer who was slowly losing his mind. Things got a little better after the first few weeks, and Anders gradually returned to his old self. The guilt and nightmares reappeared occasionally, but never as badly or for as long as the first time, and Marian and Anders were able to get through them together. About a month after leaving Kirkwall, Marian overheard a conversation in the the local store. One of the villagers was complaining that their cat had had yet more kittens and that they would never be able to find homes for all of them. Marian impulsively called out "I'll take one!" A few days later, she snuck out of the house to collect the kitten while Anders was still asleep. He was delighted with his new pet and named him Ser Purr-a-lot. Ser Purr-a-lot grew into a very fat, lazy, spoilt cat, but he made his owners very happy. Anders and Marian married a few months after the Chantry explosion. It was Marian's idea. She saw it as a way to show him that she really loved him and she would never leave him. She kept her plans a secret from Anders. One day, she suggested a picnic at one of their favourite spots on the Wounded Coast, and Anders agreed. When they arrived, Isabela and Merrill appeared and led Marian away. Marian called out "Wait there! I have a surprise for you!" as she left. She was gone for a long time, and then she reappeared in a wedding dress. Taking both Anders's hands in hers before he could say anything, she quickly said her vows. Anders stood there in silence for a while after she'd finished, and Marian began to worry that perhaps she'd made a terrible mistake. But then he smiled, much to her relief, and said his own vows. After the wedding, Anders took Hawke as his surname. For the next four years, Marian and Anders lived happily with Ser Purr-a-lot in their little house in the Free Marches. They mostly tried to avoid drawing attention to themselves, but as more and more Circles fell, they began to help rebel mages wherever they could. In 9:41 Dragon, Marian received a letter from Varric, telling her that Corypheus had returned. She insisted on travelling to Skyhold to help the Inquisition deal with him, as she felt that she was to blame for his actions. Anders was desperate to go with her, but grudgingly accepted that it would be better for him to stay at home if Corypheus was involved. Marian worried desperately about Anders while she was gone. She wasn't afraid of dying, but she was afraid of what would happen to him if she died. She wrote him a letter from Skyhold, urging him not to let Justice take over and not to try to avenge her. Fortunately, she survived the events at Adamant Fortress. She travelled to Weisshaupt to inform the First Warden of what had been going on, and was made an "honoured guest". After hearing about what had happened, Anders set off for Weisshaupt too - with Ser Purr-a-lot in tow - and was also made an "honoured guest" of the First Warden. The Wardens allowed them to reunite, and they were treated very well, but they couldn't leave the fortress. They were allowed to leave once the Grey Wardens were no longer at war, and they returned home to hopefully go back to living the quiet life. Miscellaneous Only her family ever call her Marian. Everyone else knows her as Hawke, even Anders. He tried calling her Marian when they became a couple, and again after they married, but it never felt quite right. Varric's nickname for Marian is Waffles because she loves to talk. If she's quiet around you, it's a sign that she considers you a true friend and that she's so comfortable with you that she no longer feels the need to fill every silence with chatter. Marian's favourite food is red velvet cake, closely followed by her mother's blackberry pie. Marian's greatest fear is Loss. Marian loves dirty jokes - the filthier the better. A night in the Hanged Man with Isabela, Varric and Anders was her idea of comedy heaven. The four of them would sit for hours competing over who could tell the rudest joke or come out with the naughtiest pun. Marian has a beautiful, almost musical laugh. Anders says it sounds like tinkling bells. Marian is a sleep-hugger and tries to cuddle Anders while completely unconscious on a fairly regular basis. She also talks in her sleep as she's hugging him. Sometimes it's just incoherent mumbling, but sometimes she says "I love you, Anders." In fact, she was fast asleep the first time she told Anders she loved him. If Marian were an animal, she would be a terrier because she's tough, stubborn and fiercely protective of her friends and family. She'll be friendly when you first meet her, but do anything to hurt somebody she loves, and she'll bite. 'Links' Reddit Headcanon Threads: Reddit Writing Prompt Threads: A Manifestation of Magic - Hawke's diary entry following the first appearance of her magic (Prompt: Codex Entry: A story from your OC’s childhood) The Trees Whispered a Warning - A walk in the woods ends in disaster for Hawke and her father (Prompt: 100 Word Drabble: The trees whispered a warning) The Journey to Kirkwall - Hawke and Aveline bond over their shared grief (Family Feels Challenge - Prompt: DA2 Based: The Hawkes on the boat that is going to Kirkwall. A brief look into the trip) Guilt and Grief - Hawke and her mother finally start to heal following their flight from Lothering (Prompt: “I heard you talking in your sleep” & “It’s okay, I couldn’t sleep anyway”) A Business Proposition - Varric meets Marian and Carver Hawke for the first time (Companion Challenge - Freeform) Tranquility - Anders's attempt to help Karl escape from the Circle doesn't go according to plan (Prompt: Battle, red, desperation, sword) A Joining of Hands - Hawke comforts Anders following his failure to help Karl escape (Prompt: Six Sentence Story: The first time your OC held hands with their LI or best friend) Temptation - Hawke and Anders grow closer in the Deep Roads (Prompt: A drink, a sigh, tension, a heavy silence, a feeling of dread while remembering a good moment) Sealed with a Kiss - Hawke and Anders finally give in to their feelings (Prompt: Dialogue Only: “I knew it. You want to kiss me, don’t you?”) A Couple of Firsts - Hawke and Anders's first meeting, and their first kiss (Love Interest POV Theme - Prompt: First Meetings and First Kiss) Anticipation - Hawke's thoughts as she prepares to spend the night with Anders for the first time (Drabble Challenge - Prompt: Spilled wine, a gleam of green, a chuckle, a sigh, delight) Six Sentence Story - A nervous Anders arrives at the Hawke estate (Prompt: Six Sentence Stories: Write a story in no more than 6 sentences) For the Pie Challenge - Leandra bakes a pie - with a little "help" from her daughter (Prompt: Pies, kitchen, hot, green and red, affection) The Strongest Force in the Universe - Quentin's POV of All That Remains (Prompt: Write from the POV of someone you find yourself normally unable to make sympathetic at all in your writing, and make them sympathetic, or at least attempt to get the reader to actually empathize or sympathize with the character) All That Remains - Hawke confronts Quentin (Freeform) Love and Loss - Anders tries to comfort Hawke after Leandra's death (Prompt: Write an occurrence of your character completely losing it) Last Rites - Hawke's thoughts during Leandra's funeral (Music Prompt) Pleasant Dreams and Rude Awakenings - Shortly after the events of Legacy, Hawke falls asleep in front of the fire (Prompt: The worst part isn't the nightmares, it's the good dreams you wake up from, only to realize they weren't real. That they never will be again.) Clearing the Air - Hawke and Fenris set aside their differences over a glass - or five - of Agreggio Pavali. I cheated here, because Fenris is most definitely not my least favourite companion. (Prompt: Write from the perspective of your least favorite companion - their opinion of the protag, what's going on at the time and the situation they will have to face) Justice Will be Served - The night before the Chantry explosion, Anders fights an internal battle (Companion Challenge - Freeform) Crisis Point - Varric's thoughts after Anders blows up the Chantry (Prompt: NPC pov on a moment between your character and their love interest) One Last Favour - Varric helps Hawke and Anders leave Kirkwall (Companion Challenge - Freeform) A Letter to Leandra - Hawke writes a letter to her mother, one that she will never send (Prompt: Hawke OCs: Write a letter to Leandra, about what's been happening in their life for the last few years. If Hawke was left in the Fade, make it a conversation with her instead.) Dealing with the Consequences - Hawke and Anders, shortly after leaving Kirkwall (Freeform) The Gift - Hawke comes home with a surprise for Anders (Fluff Challenge - Prompt: Laughter, conversation, drinks, joy, the shuffle of a deck, the sound of a kiss) Hawke's Wedding - Exactly what the title says (Prompt: A ring, a vow, a nervous laugh, a moment of panic, a moment of peace) What's in a Name? - Following their wedding, Hawke and Anders have something to discuss (Love Interest and Romance Challenge - Prompt: Anders: A moment of calm, a hand cupping a cheek then brushing back hair, pleased, blue and brown) Bad Tidings and Good Luck Charms - Hawke receives a letter from Varric (Prompt: The moment Hawke receives the letter from Varric asking them to come to Skyhold) Mistress Waffles Comes to Skyhold - Hawke and Varric catch up (Prompt: "Well, I thought it was funny") Storm and Waffles - The Champion of Kirkwall and the Inquisitor meet. A companion piece to Mistress Waffles Comes to Skyhold (Prompt: Hawke POV: Hawke has arrived at Skyhold and is heading to their first meeting with the Inquisitor) Letter From Skyhold - A letter from Hawke to her love (Prompt: Your character is writing a letter to their LI - it's about anything, a confession, a breakup, or a just a simple status update or nothing in particular) On the Road - Hawke stops off in a tavern on her way to Weisshaupt and hears a familiar song (Prompt: Your HoF/Hawke/Companion from DAO/DA2 (if alive) hear about the battle of Adamant, which is being sung by a bard in a tavern. Put the song into words and their reaction to it) Anders Alone - Anders stops off in a tavern on his way to Weisshaupt and thinks about Hawke. A rather smushy companion piece to On the Road (Companion Challenge - Freeform) Moments of Joy - Hawke and Anders are thrilled following the birth of their twin sons (Prompt: 100 Word Drabble: A time your OC couldn't stop smiling) The New Addition - Hawke thinks her little family is complete - until Anders comes home with a tiny ball of fluff (Prompt: “He followed me home. Can we keep him?”) Hawke is the Champion - A song about Marian (Bard Style Challenge - Freeform) Champion - Another song about Marian (Bard Style Challenge - Freeform) Rebel Mage - A song about Marian and Anders (Prompt: Bard Style: Write out in poem or song or other form of storytelling the relationship that has been chronicled by bards between your OC and LI) Non-Reddit links (AO3, DeviantArt, Tumblr): Tales of Kirkwall (and Beyond) - Most of my ficlets about Marian collected together on AO3 Spotify Playlist for Marian and Anders Gallery Marian-Anders Wedding.png|Marian Hawke's Wedding by Occorner Marian Headshot.jpg|Headshot by Freyanuris (http://freyanuris.tumblr.com/) Category:Hawke Category:Human Category:Mage Category:Force Mage Category:Anders Romance Category:Fenchurch87